goneroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hale
'' Just because I smile at a girl doesn't mean I'm hitting on her. Sometimes, girls just need to be seen as women, not playthings. I smile to make her smile.'' Before and After the F.A.Y.Z. Hale Damian grew up taught to be a gentleman. His father was a drunkard who didn't care about him, so he taught himself to grow up properly. He carefully observed the behavioral traits of his neighbors, teachers, and sparse family members and applied them to himself. Hale was always an attentive child and was an exceptionally bright student, and he was always treated respectfully in school. His reputation as a sweetheart attracted a lot of girls, but he chose to pursue the girl who didn't chase him. Her name was Lucy Martinez; a girl who was picked on because of her poor English. Hale sought the aid of a friendly teacher from school who patiently taught him to speak Spanish. Hale picked up on the language quickly, and he asked Lucy for a date in perfect Spanish. She accepted. Hale and Lucy were only 12 when this happened. They remained inseparable. One night after Hale took Lucy to dinner, he went home to find his father waiting for him. His dad told him that he was sick of Hale dating a Spanish girl and he was disappointed with him. He loaded Hale up in the car and dumped him off at Coates. Hale faithfully wrote letters to Lucy, and she replied to each one. She was devastated that Hale was apart from her, but she knew it wasn't his fault. Their love grew stronger with each letter wrote. Then the Poof occurred, and Hale discovered his power of invisibility, which proved useful in avoiding detection from Caine. Hale escaped from Coates, but sadly discovered the barrier, which meant his letters to Lucy would never go through anymore. This turned him very bitter, and he spent days alone, simply sulking. He hit a stage of severe depression and he began cutting himself, hoping to relieve the pain. But the mere thought of her face drove him to stop, and he made his way to Peridido beach, where he found a friendly group of people who accepted him. His powers are in constant use, making his scars invisible to the human eye. Hale has never forgotten Lucy, but he knows it's best for him to stop clinging to a shadow. He hopes that she has moved on, and he is trying to do the same. His Relationships Peridido Beach Sam Temple - The man whom Hale stands by. Though Caine may have "taken over" Peridido, Hale does not acknowledge Caine as leader. Hale gives Sam his highest of respects. Lana Lazar - Hale hasn't seen much of Lana, but because she is a healer and she cares about people, he deems her to be a good person. Brianna Smith - A very mature, rational girl. Hale respects her very much. Pratt Jeffs - Hale loves Pratt. Loves him. He loves his quirky, loud, and boisterous personality. Whenever Pratt is near, you can bet your boots that Hale is smiling. Raine - Hale thinks Raine to be a rather immature person, but he doesn't know her well enough to say anything more. Coates Academy Kevay Murphy - That girl. Hale feels like he could relate to her because he is close in age to her, but he has barely spoken to her. He likes her though. Nash Sundar - Hale thinks Nash is a very mature kid. He likes how Nash is protective of his friends. Alex Rohin - Hale wishes he could make Rohin see that he isn't here to hurt anyone. He thinks that Rohin's power is incredible, and feels a bit slighted that Rohin doesn't believe him. Neutral Zone Ariel - Hale enjoys flirting with Ariel because she ignores it. He finds that she is a very nice and interesting girl, and he likes to give her presents. Astrid - Amazing. Hale hasn't met anyone else like Astrid. She serves the Gaiaphage, but she isn't cruel like Drake. He likes her company, and he enjoys her friendliness. Possible crush. We shall see.